warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When the Last Drop has Fallen
This is a Fanfiction story out of the series Fallen written by Dawny. I decided to dedicate this to... Tangle! I want him to understand how much of a friend he is, so tangle, I hope you enjoy this fantabulous story! '' Chapter one: Fallen wings of a warrior The giant maple creaked, back and forth as the whispering wind blew it. The leaves swayed until they unhooked them self from the twig that they rested on. "''It has been said, a thousand years before, a warrior will save the clans by sacrificing his life for the moonstone." ''Such a prophecy it was, expecting a huge devotion like that. Brokenwing shook her head, remembering the omen that was given to her the night before. "Why must it be like this?" Her apprentice, Poppypaw asked once again, with a hint of worry in her soft and calm tone. ''Because StarClan has no heart! ''Brokenwing thought to herself angrily. She blocked that thought and spoke up. "They're are trying to protect us." Brokenwing glanced over at the Leader, Mintstar, who was glaring up at the sky, her face full with worry. ''Did she have the dream too? ''Brokenwing asked herself as she padded up to Mintstar. "Are you alright?" Brokenwing said quietly. Mintstar glanced down and said, "Uh, yeah." Brokenwing rolled her eyes and stretched out in front of her. "Did you have an omen?" Mintstar asked, unexpectingly. "Yes, I guess you could call it an omen." Brokenwing felt horrible at once for telling her. Mintstar already had a lot of weight on her shoulders and she didn't need a stupid omen like that. ''"It has been said, a thousand years before, one warrior will save the clans by sacrificing his life for the Moonstone" ''Mintstar recited, angrily. Brokenwing didn't want to speak, hear, or even see. She didn't want to have the horrible tasks of a medicine cat. She had to tell the Leader everything. Brokenwing looked up, hearing her name being called repeatedly. It was Mintpaw, jabbing at her side. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the omen." Brokenwing lied. Mintstar only nodded at her as she stood up and bounded over to the fresh kill pile. "One warrior will save the clans by sacrificing his life for the Moonstone...." Brokenwing murmured to herslef as she padded back to Medicine cats den. ''What does that mean! ''Brokenwing roared inside her head. Poppypaw looked up, somehow reading her thoughts. "It means that one of the warriors out of either, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan will have a warrior that will have some sort of extra-ordinary gift that will show that they are the cat." Brokenwing blinked at Poppypaws sudden wisdom. "How...do you know this?" Brokenwing asked worriedly. Poppypaw shrugged her shoulder and started to sort herbs. Brokenwing walked her closer, her eyes squinting with a confused look. "How?" Brokenwing repeated, this time more comanding. "I..I just know." Poppypaw admitted. Brokenwing rolled her eyes and picked up a marigold leaf that had stuck to her shoulder. She blew it off and yawned, feeling sleep creep upon her. ''Hopefully StarClan gives me more clues on the omen... Brokenwing thought as she settled into her bramble nest. She yawned a bit and looked over at the fresh kill pile. She shook her head and rested it on her paws, closing her eyes once again. Letting sleep swarm into her blank mind. Remember the Omen my dear Brokenwing, once it is complete, many things will change. War will arise and blood will be shed. You must discuss this with the other Medicine cats. They will more then you think.... Brokenwings eyes flashed open in suprise, remembering the full moon is tomarrow. Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions